


In Which Mikazuki Yeets For A Good Reason...

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Series: Moon of the Third Night Thousand Year Child [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: Damn...shit just keeps getting more real around Mikazuki. And can't she get a break in her life? She's been handed Vergil, Dante, and Nero. That she can handle. Now she finds out about this Nico girl. And then even farther on, Nero has Kyrie. And what the fuck is this? Kyrie...is pregnant?! Oh fucking Minerva above, strike Mikazuki down now. Cause if you don't, she's going to do it herself. Screw the fact that it's considered a sin in your eyes. Her poor heart can't take this shit anymore...really it can't.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Moon of the Third Night Thousand Year Child [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476548
Kudos: 4





	In Which Mikazuki Yeets For A Good Reason...

**Author's Note:**

> Yea this story is meant totally as a joke....but fuck me I actually LITERALLY JUST found out that I have a cousin...HELP!!! My mom married into the family so were not related by blood n she's not born yet but.....I'M TOO FUCKING YOUNG TO HAVE A COUSIN!!!!! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣 I'm actually 31 so yea I'm old enough it's just I really don't want to admit how old I am. We all want to be spring chickens and not think about our age and when we see little ones coming into the world...well it reminds us of our age....*sigh* damn it, I'm getting old....

Celebrations were never Mikazuki's thing.

For one, they never turned out good in the end for her. For another, they most often ended in tragedy. But this one...

This one could be counted as memorable.

It started as a way for Kyrie to welcome her to the family formally. Mikazuki still couldn't get over the fact that Kyrie was there in her life in the first place. She was just now able to accept that she was able to have Vergil, Dante, and Nero around without worrying about their safety. Her past always caught up to her and she always feared what consequences that would bring. But once she saw how well all three men could fight, her fears were put to rest.

But then, along comes this cowboy looking, southern talking woman in a van that Nero says he works with all the time and Mikazuki's fears flared up all over again. Yet this "Nico" dashed all those fears while waving around a "cigarette" (Mikazuki had raised her eyebrow when she saw the woman smoking it. Seriously didn't people know those things killed them?) saying she had faced enough demon hordes and demon lords that she "wasn' 'fraid o' no shit commin' after me no more, chickie you jus' worry 'bout yerself n yer men. Let me take care o' any demons who get a wild hair up their buts!"

Mikazuki had raised an eyebrow to this then promptly started laughing...hard. She hadn't heard someone so sure of themselves, yet so human when they said it, in a long time. It brought back a warmth to her that she had missed. Nico had then walked over and slung an arm over her shoulder telling her if Mikazuki ever need just plain girl time, time away from the guys, all she had to do was call her. Currently, Mikazuki, Dante, Vergil, and Nero were sitting outside under the stars waiting for dinner.

Kyrie had said it was going to be something special just for the four of them. So they had all been herded outside and not been allowed back in since.

"Damn Nero, for being a human, Kyrie can sure be intimidating." Mikazuki chuckled, from where she laid, her head dropped into Vergil's lap as he rested against a brick wall.

"Don't let the sweet outside fool you, mom. My Kyrie can let you have it if you anger her." Nero laughed.

He was laying on a beam of wood that was over top of where Mikazuki was so he had to lean over the side to look down at her.

"Should I try to learn the hard way?" Mikazuki asked, a teasing tone to her voice.

Nero made a speculative noise.

"I personally wouldn't. But I'm not you." he replied.

"Guys, ya'll get in here. Chows on!" they heard Nico yell out the back door.

"Sweet! Food!" Dante crowed, and was up and through the door before the other three could even stand.

"That brother of yours is entirely motivated by food, Vergil." Mikazuki smiled fondly.

Vergil face-palmed. Mikazuki had been making many observations that were very correct...and a lot of them were highly embarrassing for him to deal with.

"He was like that even as a child. I don't have too many memories of our childhood, but that is one I don't think I'll ever forget." he muttered.

Mikazuki laughed while standing up and offering her hand to Vergil. He accepted and allowed her to assist him in rising to his feet. Then before she could pull her hand out of his, he used it to pull her against him and up into his arms.

"Vergil! What the?" 

"Allow me." he whispered, a gentle smile on his face as he walked to the back door then set her gently down at the threshold of the door.

Surprise had kept Mikazuki silent and still the whole way to the door, but once he set her down, a blush bloomed it's way across her face and she darted inside to the table. Nero followed behind his father, favoring walking slowly instead of stirring up trouble.

Once all four guests of honor were inside and seated at the table, large plates of sushi were brought in and stashed onto the table. Dante started to complain, but a quick smack to the back of the head via Nero's spectral claws shut him up quickly. 

"This is for Mom, Dante, shut the ever loving fuck up. She loves sushi, if you don't like it, go hungry." he hissed to him.

Dante ducked his head and muttered a quick apology and Mikazuki just chuckled. 

"What about you and Nico, Kyrie? You guys aren't going to eat?" Mikazuki politely asked slowly picking up her chopsticks and pulling a sushi roll off one of the plates.

Kyrie shook her head.

"Nope, all for you guys!" she grinned.

"I see..." Mikazuki hummed as she brought her piece of sushi to her mouth to eat, but quite suddenly it disappeared.

Mikazuki blinked looking down at her empty chopsticks. She then turned and looked up at Vergil who was innocently chewing on the piece of sushi she had been attempting to eat. Mikazuki's jaw dropped open in indignation. Vergil...had just stolen her piece of sushi right from her chopsticks and eaten it. 

"Vergil?" she questioned.

"Yes?" he replied, looking quite innocent as he chewed the piece of sushi. 

Mikazuki huffed. This would not do. She picked up another piece of sushi and started to eat it again. This time it was not Vergil who stole it, but Dante. Mikazuki gave a low growl.

Nero laughed and took a piece of sushi for himself. Just as he was about to eat it, that one disappeared as well. 

"Nero, you shouldn't laugh at your mother." Mikazuki instructed, waving his sushi piece dismissively, "It's not good for you."

She then promptly slipped the piece of sushi into her mouth, giving a sly smile when Nero glared at her.

"Yes I have learned not to-hmp" Vergil began, before a small clump of rice was shoved into his mouth. 

"Vergil dear, don't talk with your mouth full. It's highly impolite." Mikazuki chided, giving him a gentle smile and a soft pat to the shoulder.

Vergil's death glare came out in full as Mikazuki reached for another piece of sushi. But back and forth for the rest of the meal sushi pieces were stolen or shoved into another's mouth. And despite the craziness of it all, Mikazuki had a good time. No one managed to get hurt. Swords did not come out.

Food didn't get thrown or end up on the walls. And Nico even managed to get the whole thing recorded on her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just hoping this went over well....its always fun when the happy couple pops up with the news "we're having a baby" then the parent just falls over dead faint...Mikazuki's not like that....she's got too much anxiety and fears from her past. That people who hunted her and killed those she loved in the past, will hunt her down again and kill those she loves now just to spite her. That's why she up and yeeted to the roof and Vergil had to go get her before she could come to terms with Nero and Kyrie having the baby and not just break down into a huge ass anxiety attack right there and just lose her shit entirely. She needed Vergil's reassurance that they would all be there to protect the kid....And I know Dante would probably never eat sushi, but this is a party for Mikazuki so Nero and Vergil basically told him to "Shut the fuck up n suck it up for one night, she's family Dante. She's eaten your shitty pizza for weeks now, let her have a break!"  
> Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr


End file.
